A Second Chance At Prom, Is The Best Kind Of Prom!
by Happy.daze25
Summary: In response to Nick and Jess Chaperoning at a high school prom. They both get a 2nd chance to experience it.


**Hope you like my take on Nick and Jess at the Prom. Many thank to Mayalala for editing it. Enjoy :) **

* * *

Jess knew she was about to abuse the girlfriend benefits. The thing she didn't know was just how to persuade him. She could try the invisible shirt thing again. It worked for her so well the first time she tried to get her own way with him. Now she needed something bigger! She needed food and beer, a cake in particular.

Very early on in her time at the apartment, she learned quickly all the guys' favorite cakes. This was her secret weapon, employed in emergencies only, when she needed one of the guys to do something for her.

Nick's favorite was Chocolate Fudge Cake, so Jess spent her afternoon off baking just that. She had the beers chilling in the fridge, the cake was ready, it was going to work. It had to work!

With almost perfect timing, Nick arrived home after a long day at the bar. He liked working the day shift so he had the evenings free. But today Shane had turned up. His boss was hardly ever there anymore but when she was, Nick was given the crappiest jobs. It made the atmosphere strained and just plain awful. It was his own fault and he knew that. Sleeping with her had been such a bad idea.

So in all he had had a very bad day.

"Jess, you home?" He called out as soon as he walked through the door. If anyone could make him feel better, it was Jess.

"Yeah Nick! Ouch... Two... Seconds..." Her voice traveled from her room.

"Err Jess, you ok in there?" He thought she sounded like she was struggling with something. There was a lot of banging and thumping, followed by some noise, usually an ouch, coming from Jess.

Jess walked into the room a few moments later, as promised. "Sorry about that, having a little difficulty." She thought it couldn't hurt to change into one of Nick's sweatshirts also. Every little bit helps, after all. The problem was she had gotten stuck in her dress, hence all the commotion. A little flustered now, blowing her bangs out of her face, she went to join Nick.

Nick didn't seem to notice though. All he saw was Jess in THAT sweatshirt, with what looked like her 'invisible shirt' underneath and a tiny pair of shorts showing her long legs. Standing frozen in the hallway, he had to blink a few times to clear his head.

Jess walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned in and just before her lips touched his, she whispered to him "Welcome home."

It was automatic for Nick. His arms went around her waist, they kissed as his hands moved up her back bringing her closer, though for Nick, never close enough.

When they eventually pulled apart, he finally spoke, holding firmly onto her still. "That certainly was a greeting." He then brought his hand up to gently to cup her face, bringing his lips to hers once again.

When his brain had caught up with him, he sniffed the air, "Something smells good."

"I made a cake, you want some?" Jess smile sweetly, hoping not to get caught out just yet.

"As if I am going to refuse the offer of cake." Nick went in for one last quick kiss. He really did want some of that cake after all.

"Sit down, I'll bring it over." Jess jumped away from him and headed towards the kitchen "How was work?"

"Dreadful, Shane was there."

Jess knew what that meant; it wasn't what she wanted to hear. For what she needed, Nick had to be in a good mood. She hoped the cake would help with that.

Nick slumped on the couch, head hitting the back pillow tiredly. Maybe he needed to start thinking about a new job.

Jess brought the cake and beer over to him interrupting his thoughts. "Sorry you had such a bad day." She said as she snuggled closer to him, with her own plate in her hand.

"Cheers Jess. This certainly helps" Jess thought he had meant the food but he was actually referring to Jess herself, just being there.

They sat in silence whilst they ate. It was nice after such a bad day. As they emptied their plates, placing them on the table, Nick picked up his beer. Just as he was about to take a long awaited sip, he noticed Jess's face. Her eyes kept darting to and from him. He knew what that meant. Bring the beer back down, he sighed "Ok, out with it,"

"I don't know what you mean Nick?"

Jess tried, but failed, to give him an innocent look. Then it clicked. The beer, his favorite cake and the invisible shirt. "Jess give up the act, what do you want?"

"Can't a girlfriend do something nice for her boyfriend?"

This softened Nick a little; he placed a kiss on top of her head, which was tucked under his chin, on his chest. "Sorry, the cake was very nice by the way. Thank you."

He went to go back to his beer. Just as he took a refreshing mouthful, Jess's voice piqued up.

"Will you go to Prom with me, Nick?"

Nick had two choices in regards to the beer currently residing in his mouth. Spit it back out or swallow it. It took some effort but lucky for Jess, he managed to get it down his throat, barely.

"Prom Jess? Aren't you about 12 years too late for that?"

Jess pretended not to hear him, "The thing is, I have been asked to chaperone the High School Prom, and I really don't want to go alone. Please, please come with me." Having to go alone would bring back bad memories. Even though she had a "date" to her own prom, it wasn't a real one. The guy she went with was a friend and they only went together because no one else had asked her.

"No way Jess! Teenagers, dancing... Nope not happening." Jess was crazy if she thought he would go. It sounded like his worst nightmare. "Anyway, don't you teach Middle School kids, why are you being asked to go to a high school thing?"

"The Middle School has an attached High School. They always get some of us to help at the bigger events. As I am new there, I pulled the short straw." Her voice was low, sad. Nick hated that he was the reason for her sounding like that.

"Jess I'm sorry, hey why don't you ask one of the guys to go with you? Schmidt might enjoy it" It was a better idea then him going.

"Because Nick, I wanted to go with my boyfriend." Jess turned around to face him. Her eyes wide, filled with pleading. He was finding it hard to resist that look.

"Don't look at me like that." He closed his eyes so he wouldn't be able to see her.

"Like what Nick?"

"All eyes. You know I can't resist them."

Jess saw his resolve was weakening so she went in for the kill. Moving to sit across him, her knees either side of his legs, forearms resting on his shoulders. Moving her face so she could press her lips on to his neck "Please" kiss "go to" kiss "prom" kiss "with me?" The final kiss on his mouth.

An almost growl sounded from Nick's throat. His arms went around her "Fine Jess, I'll go with ya."

Jess moved back slightly. He could see the huge smile that was now on her face. At least she was happy and seeing that was worth anything. "I am never going to win anymore, am I?"

Jess looked like she was considering something. Shrugging her shoulders "If it helps I will let you win, sometimes."

"Works for me." He pulled her back to finish the kiss. As soon as they touched, the spark that was constantly present lit up.

* * *

Nick had heard the story about Jess' first prom. So if he had to go to this one, he would at least try to make it special for her. It may have been over the top but he even rented a tux. A proper one as well.

The day of the Prom Nick barely saw Jess as she was helping set up the hall. When she finally came home he stayed in his room, wanting to surprise her. Plus it took a little longer than he realized to figure out how to do up the bow tie.

Jess was in such a rush to get ready, she hadn't really noticed Nick being absent. Though, as time ticked by and it got closer and closer to having to leave, she became worried. What if he had forgotten? He wouldn't stand her up, would he?

Just before her panic completely set in, there was a loud knock at the door. Thinking that there was no one else home, she went to answer it. Huffing at the interruption, Jess did not have time to hear the neighbor complain about something else they had supposedly done. She was the only person who seemed to knock these day. Jess was fairly sure the woman still held a grudge over the whole trench coat incident.

But when Jess opened the door to find Nick standing on the other side, her mouth dropped open. Her eyes traveled down him, as soon as she noticed what he was wearing, and oh boy did he look HOT.

Jess had been silent ever since opening the door; Nick was starting to get a little uncomfortable. "Hi Jess." He himself thought she looked amazing, wearing a long blue dress that made her eyes seem to pop more than they already did. He thought again how lucky he was to be with her "You look beautiful." Stepping through the doorway, placing a gentle kiss on to her cheek.

"You are wearing a tux Miller." Jess knew that she was pointing out the obvious, but even seeing him stand there she still couldn't believe it.

Nick chuckled a little self consciously, fiddling with the damn bow tie "Yep, I am." Wanting to take her attention away from him he brought out the box that was sitting in his pocket. "Oh here, this is for you."

After a few seconds and once Jess caught on, her eyes moved down to the box. Gasping at its contents "Nicholas Miller, you brought me a corsage!"

"Well I thought that we should at least do this right. A second chance prom." He lifted the flower out of the box. The florist had told him he was taking a risk with the color and advised him to pick a safer option, as he didn't know what she would be wearing, but he insisted as this flower was very close to the color of her eyes. Seeing the dress now on her, he couldn't quite believe how perfect it was.

"It's amazing Nick, such a beautiful flower. Thank you." Jess kept telling herself that she must not cry, but when had Nick Miller become such a romantic?

Once the flower was placed on her wrist, Nick held up his arm so she could take it. "Ready to go to Prom?"

Jess just nodded, speechless at his actions. The elevator was a little awkward but that was nothing new there. Nick thought it was funny that this place could have this affect on both of them. The problem was as soon as they entered it; their first night together came into both their thoughts. This ended up with them having some brief, but great make out sessions in the past. At this time, all Nick could do was grab Jess' hand, as it was not the time to push Jess against the wall. This time, he smugly thought.

Breathing a sigh of relief when the doors finally opened, Nick led Jess outside where a cab was waiting for them as neither of them particularly wanted to drive.

The tension lifted once when they had entered the car, chatting away as normal. The journey wasn't very long, it was sooner than they had expected when the cab driver pulled outside the school. Jess went to open the door, but before she could Nick told her to wait. He ran around the cab, to her side, causing Jess to laugh when he opened it for her. "Why thank you kind Sir." Using her best British accent.

"No problem M'lady."

Nick started to fill with dread as they walked towards the building, knowing what was on the other side. He kept having to remind himself why he was actually here.

As soon as they reached the doors, leading towards the hall the dance was being held in, the noise hit them. Music Nick had never heard of was playing. Was this even music? Emulating from the walls, teenagers everywhere, noise they were making didn't seem to justify with the amount of kids that were there. He had to bite back a groan, and the urge to run, very fast, away from the room. Jess, who seemed to sense this, squeezed the top of his arm sending a smile his way. That's right, this is for her so man up Miller and get on with it he thought

Looking around at the room, Nick couldn't believe what he was seeing; it was like the Prom fairy had thrown up in here. There were silver and pink balloons everywhere, a flower arch for people to take photos under, with a photographer who looked like he wanted to be there less than Nick did and that was saying something. Fairy lights covering almost every surface imaginable. It was going to be a long night he thought.

They made their way over to the corner where there were at least some other adults. Jess introduced Nick to her colleagues, though he could hardly hear what she was saying over the music. He really was getting old.

"You want a drink Jess?" Nick had to speak close to her ear.

Jess brought her hand up to straighten his bow tie, he really did look good "Yes please."

When he eventually found the punch bowl it was surrounded by a bunch of guys. Nick rolled his eyes, they thought they were being really sneaky, but they most certainly weren't. Though pleased that he was the one who had caught them, there had to be some advantages to this chaperoning business.

"Ok Gentlemen hand it over." He spoke loudly, making the group jump. The look of shock on their faces was hilarious. Nick struggled to keep a straight face.

"Hand what over?" One who obviously thought he was cleaver answered.

"Seriously? You couldn't have been less subtle if you tried. Now hand it over." Nick tried putting on his most adult voice, trying to mimic Jess' teaching voice.

"Oh, no way man." The brave one among them groaned, but gave up handing the flask over to Nick.

"Yes way man." Nick voice was full of sarcasm as he pocketed the object quickly, grabbing to plastic cups of punch. He made his way back over to Jess gleefully, his night just got a little easier to bare.

"Here you go Jess."

The smile on his face confused her a little. "You were awhile. Thought I would have to come looking for you." She took her drink from him.

"I was busy being a responsible adult." As he said this he pulled the flask out of his pocket and poured a dash of the liquor into both their drinks, a little more discreetly than the previous owner.

"Miller you are a genius." She took a sip of her drink relishing in the slight alcoholic taste.

"Oh I know." He said copying her actions.

Nick found that he was actually starting to enjoy himself. It may have something to do with the several glasses of spiked punch he had consumed. But mostly it was due to the fact that he was with Jess. The people they were standing with only knew them as Nick and Jess, the couple. It was nice meeting Jess' colleagues as her boyfriend, rather than Roomfriend as he once so gracefully put. He shuddered at the memory.

Jess did her rounds, but as she didn't know the students as well as the other teachers, she kept to the sidelines. "This is turning out to be better that my first prom." She said to him when they were standing alone.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." Nick admitted.

Jess moved nearer to him, resting her head on his shoulders, Nick wrapped his arm around her, being that they were at a school, this was the most contact they could have.

"What about your Prom Nick?" he never really talked about his high school days as Winston had been sworn to secretly.

"What about it?" Nick had hoped that this question wouldn't come up in conversation.

"What was it like?" she rolled her eyes at his question.

"Couldn't really tell ya, I never went." Nick finally replied.

Jess stood up straight "What, how come?"

"I dunno Jess, Always the old man right, plus I was always a slight nerd in high school. Braced and all that, didn't exactly have girls flocking at me feet.

Jess' heart melted for teenage Nick, she wanted to give him a big hug.

"Got the girl now though." Nick wanted to lighten the mood, and didn't want to think about his high school days.

"Yes you have." To hell with their surroundings, she was going to hug him.

The mood in the music started to change to a slower pace. One that appeased the old man in Nick "So are teachers allowed to dance at this thing?"

"I dunno? I guess so. They aren't actually my students. Why? Nick Miller isn't actually asking me to dance, is he?" It had to be a first if he was.

"He certainly is. Everyone should dance at Prom, even if they are slightly too old to be here. Miss Day, may I have this dance?" Nick held out a hand to her which she placed her small hand in almost immediately.

"Mr Miller, I would be honored."

Right at the start of their relationship, Nick loved the feel of Jess's hand in his. Still after all this time, that hadn't changed. Before Jess, Nick was not the type of guy, who would hold his girlfriend's hand. Now, he didn't mind at all. Any type of contact with Jess was always going to be good, even simple hand holding. He led them over to a quiet part of the dance floor.

Once again, keeping in mind their location, they kept it simple. Nick's hands on Jess' waist, and her hands linking behind his back. "Middle School dance rules Nick." She laughed remembering the last time she had told him that.

"There is just one problem with that Jessica."

"And what would that be?" She queried.

He pulled her towards him "We are we at a high school dance." He whispered into her ear.

Throwing her head back and laughing "You are very correct on that one." Bringing her head back so she could rest it on him.

Nick wondered how much longer they would have to be here for. The kids were starting to disappear, slowly the crowd was thinning. He still had one more surprise up his sleeve and this part he was most looking forward to.

Jess made one more round, pulling a few couples out of the dark corners. Happy enough that she had done her job, she asked the head teacher if it was ok for her to leave. She was looking forward to more adult activities with Nick.

Once she got the green light, they started to head back outside. Jess decided to take a little detour first. Earlier on in the day, she had learned that there was a janitor's closet that never got locked and this is exactly where she was now pulling Nick into. Caught by surprise, Nick pretty much fell into the enclosed space.

"Jess what are you..." before he could finish his sentence her lips were on his. Catching up pretty quickly it wasn't long before he started to move his own lips in response. Jess's hand started to creep up his chest. Just as she was about to remove the bow tie, Nick caught her hands "Not here." He mumbled against her, barely breaking contact. It was a good thing too, because moments later the door was pulled wide open by someone who was now clearing their throat at the couple in an extremely disproving manner.

Breaking apart both Nick and Jess looked at the person who had interrupted them. Jess knew it was another teacher but not sure who. She just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible muttering sorries as they exited.

As soon as they reached the exit of the building, they started laughing and once they started, they couldn't seem to stop. Jess' eyes were watering and she clutched her side where it was starting to hurt. "That was a first, getting caught making out. But so worth the embarrassment." She said between breaths.

"You wanted this to be a 2nd chance prom; I think you just got the full experience." Nick felt lighter than he had done in a long time. "So ready for the next part?"

"Next part. What's the next part?" Jess wiped her eyes, hoping that she didn't have the panda effect going on. Though she was confused about his statement.

"Isn't it tradition that after Prom, you rent a hotel room" he smiled finally glad to be able to tell her.

"Nick you didn't?" Jess was practically jumping in his arms.

"I did." A night away from the loft. He was looking forward to it as much as Jess was, Nick was just better at hiding it. Except the smile growing on his face.

They managed to find a cab and Nick gave the details of the hotel. When he had booked it, he made sure it wasn't the same one the high schoolers were going to be using. He had enough of interruptions of late, didn't need anymore.

The hotel receptionist gave them a knowing smile. It was obvious due to their lack of luggage as to why they were there. On the way up in the elevator, the silence descended once again. Nick tried to count the seconds to distract himself.

They found their room. It was nice, simple, and just the way Nick liked things. His attention deterred from the room, when Jess who was standing by the bed, turning to him and smiling her full watt smile. Walking over to her, his hand gently rubbed the top of her arms "Did you enjoy the prom Jess?"

"Nick tonight has been wonderful. Thank you." She went to wrap herself around him.

"So do I have you permission to get you completely naked and on that bed?" He couldn't resist teasing her about her first prom date.

"Yes, you do Miller." She tried to use her best seductive voice.

Those were the last coherent words spoken for some time, with them taking full advantage of the hotel room. Nick thought to himself sometime later, when Jess was sleeping soundly in his arms, that they should do this more often. Just without the prom part, of course.


End file.
